JD Break Out!
by crazy novelist-san
Summary: Naruto and seven others have been thrown in jail! How did they get there? How will they get out? All credit to Orenji from Deviantart, 'cause that's who drew the picture I got the inspiration on. This is just my back story as to how it happened. R&R!


**JD Break Out  
By: Shozetsku  
Warnings/Disclaimer/Authoress Notes:  
**No warnings to really speak of... Some mention of violence...

These characters are not mine! And the idea isn't mine either for once! I got the idea for the fic from this awesome pic on Deviantart. The address is www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 45572119/ (just remove the spaces) **leave plenty of comments for O-renji cause it's O-renji's picture to begin with.** **_All credit and praise to O-renji!!!_**

This isn't very long and I wrote it near midnight listening o Naruto theme songs. I guess this is slightly AU. I hope O-renji doesn't mind the fic and let's me keep it up here. And you shouldn't try to break out of jail kids, it'll only put you in deeper trouble. That's about it I guess... Maybe more chapters if i'm allowed to and if it's requested enough.

* * *

Naruto was relatively surprised that even though there was only one poor excuse for window in their cell it lit the room pretty well. Yes, Naruto was in a cell. No, he wasn't the only one in that cell; and no, they didn't plan to stay there forever. To think that stone walls were enough to hold eight shinobi was laughable, but whoever threw them in there in the first place wasn't that intelligent to begin with. Sure they had caused some accidental injuries and damage to public property, but really hadn't they done a good thing despite all the resulting destruction? 

Now they were behind bars, bad news. So were the real criminals, good news. The idiots they had arrested in the first place were in the same prison as they were, worse news. The idiots in that prison weren't stupid enough to try and get revenge despite the fact that they were still technically children, good news. All in all, the entire situation still ended up sucking.

And it wasn't even as though Naruto and the rest of his fellow jail-birds hadn't tried to protect the civilians that were on the scene either. Quite the opposite, if they hadn't bothered protecting them none of them would have sustained injuries. Sasuke had a burn on his forehead from where he inadvertently stepped into the path of a gun that had just been fired in order to stop one of the crazy men with a knife from killing the frantic woman he was threatening. And he had a cut on his arm from where said maniac with the knife stabbed him instead of said screaming woman.

If Naruto had been in all the places his Kage-bushin had been all at the same time there was no doubt he would have died, Kyuubi or no Kyuubi. As it was he managed to have been shot twice in the left arm, both times only grazing him. Gaara got a small cut on his right hand, but only because his chakra had been running low and his sand shielding was slipping. Neji looked like he was the most hurt of all but it was only the bandages he wore typically that adorned his body. The rest of them made it out unscathed, though Kiba was suffering from a case of wounded pride. Because their opponents were using guns Kiba and Akamaru were rendered all but useless because the gunfire was too painful for their sensitive ears. It was still debatable as to whether or not it had been a good thing that Chouji had chosen that particular location to find a decent restaurant.

On the one hand they defused a hostage situation with no casualties on either side. On the other because of their display and because some idiot got shot because of friendly fire, they were put in prison. And the shinobi knew it had been due to friendly fire too, because both Neji and Sasuke had seen it while their Kekkei Genkai's were activated. Not that anyone believed them… currently they were _supposed_ to be waiting for their day in court but after a few hours in jail Neji voiced aloud his disgust and it was unanimously decided that they would be getting out of there as soon as humanly possible. And the sooner the better as far as Chouji was concerned, the food was terrible! Lee was wary about trying to break out but even Shikamaru got quickly bored of the place. So on the third day or so of their imprisonment Shikamaru had already procured cigarettes somehow, and Neji and Kiba managed to steal back their confiscated exploding charms as well as Akamaru. It would possibly have been simpler for Lee to use his exceptional taijutsu on their cell walls but Lee still had his misgivings about escaping.

Naruto paced up and down their cell as he tried with all his might to pick the last if his almost inedible breakfast out of his teeth with the toothpick he took from the cafeteria. Sasuke lay sprawled on one side of the cell on the stone slabs on either side of the cell walls. Akamaru lay next to him, asleep on his back. On the far end of their cell Shikamaru was applying a generous amount of exploding charms to the wall, opposite of Sasuke Neji sat with the remainder of exploding charms. Next to him Gaara lay staring absently at the ceiling one hand and one foot in the air, what could you say? He was bored. Kiba was currently throttling Lee for making a stupid comment. From what Naruto paid attention to Lee had said that they shouldn't try to escape because they could get thrown in jail for it. It didn't take long for Kiba to, loudly, point out that they already were in jail and such things were thereby pointless to think about.

Chouji was currently in the nurse's office getting something for his stomach, not only was the food provided horrible but when you ate enough of it, like Chouji did, you would get seriously sick. But it provided with a rather convenient distraction so only Chouji complained. As soon as Chouji got back they would blow the back wall and use their famous Shinobi speed and hightail it out of there. But first they would have to find new clothes, not all of them were as good as Naruto at pulling off and entirely orange outfit.

* * *

I dearly hope that O-renji is ok with the fact that I made JD Break Out into a fic without permission. Reviews are nice, but go and follow the address at the top of the fic and leave a comment for O-renji! Especially all of you with a deviantart account, and you know who you are! Another chapter or two may follow if it's OK with O-renji, I did do this without permission after all... but if you leave lots of comments saying you read the fic and wanted to see the picture I don't think O-renji can complain. if you want this continued please tell me. 


End file.
